A Kiss Is Just A Kiss?
by mrsreynolds
Summary: Mitchell's first encounter with a certain someone. Possible mild series 1 spoilers, but nothing plotwise.


**I don't own Being Human, I'm just hijacking some of its characters for a while.**

* * *

From his seat in the corner of the pub, he watched the girl with idle curiosity as she fiddled self consciously with a lock of dark hair. Noted the nervous way she checked her watch and glanced around her, those blue eyes not quite meeting with anyone else's. Occasionally she would smooth down her suede miniskirt and pluck at the hem of her polo neck jumper, hoping to find some small comfort in these familiar actions.

_My God, she doesn't look old enough to be in here, _he mused, downing his (unsatisfying) pint of Guinness and unfolding his slender frame from the beer-stained, cigarette-scarred corner seat.

Running a hand through his black curls and straightening his jacket, Mitchell made his way confidently to perch on the bar stool about a foot away from hers. He took out a packet of cigarettes and coolly propped one between his lips. Just as he knew she would, the girl turned her head to watch him as he lazily struck a match, lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Enjoying the performance, he tipped his head back in pleasure and exhaled through his nose.

Positive that he had attracted her attention (and that of several other women in the lounge bar, much to the chagrin of their husbands) Mitchell turned languidly on the stool to face her.

"Do you smoke?" he asked her, offering her the packet.

Mitchell looked into her face and started. She really was too young to be in a place like this, especially alone, and he instantly regretted his choice of victim. But before he could retract his offer, she had taken the proffered cigarette and was now trying to light a match with shaking fingers.

Filled with contrition, Mitchell leaned closer. "Here," he murmured, "let me."

His hands cupped hers to steady them, and they both looked up at each other in shock at the contact. This girl was having an extraordinary effect on Mitchell and he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from her eyes. Then she smiled, and he knew that if his heart could beat it would be racing.

"The match!" she gasped urgently, pulling her hands out of his and dropping it into an ashtray before it burned her fingers.

Mitchell immediately felt a pang of loss and fought the urge to take her small hands in his once again.

"Sorry," he smiled, swiftly striking another match.

She leant forward and her hair tickled the back of his hand as the tip of her cigarette glowed red and came to life.

_I wonder what her hair smells like._

Mitchell cursed himself and looked down at the beer stained bar, his thoughts bleak. _The scent of her blood is coursing through you, driving you insane, and __**that's **__all you can think about? _

* * *

_My God, he's so beautiful. _The girl cupped her cheek in her hand and watched him as he fiddled with the matches, turning the box over and over between his fingers. She had been on the point of leaving when this strange, magnetic man had changed her evening from the bitter shame and disappointment of being stood up to…what, exactly?

She wanted to say hope, but something about the look of his eyes made her hesitate. It was something else.

Danger.

She knew she should get up right now, leave without looking back, but for the first time in her eighteen years she felt the unmistakeable, undeniable thrumming of her own sexuality. It had started in the pit of her stomach and was gradually reaching out tendrils of warmth, awakening her senses and filling her with a reckless sense of adventure.

Dangerous or not, she was determined to see where this night would take her.

* * *

This is not good.

_It's been hard but I haven't fed for such a long time. But this girl…_

Mitchell shuddered at his own thoughts and closed his eyes against them in despair.

…_I want to taste her._

He jumped as her hand touched his arm

"Is everything OK?" she asked him, concern wrinkling her forehead.

Mitchell nodded and his gaze slid to meet hers almost against his will. Her face was so open and he couldn't help but smile at the tenderness and uncertainty he saw there. The bloodlust seemed to drain from his body as an overwhelming tide of protectiveness flooded over him. Something about this girl was very special, and he sensed without knowing how that she would be in his life for as long as her mortality would allow.

"You know what?" he chuckled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and resting his hand against her cheek, "everything's great!"

A goofy grin spread across his face and she couldn't help grinning herself at the transformation.

_From broody to boyish in two seconds, _she marvelled, her nerves instantly dispelled. Impulsively, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her eyes widened at the sensation and she put a hand to her lips. Aware that he was watching her closely, she looked at him curiously and whispered,

"Cold."

His face was guarded as he dragged deeply on his cigarette. Finally he seemed to come to a decision. He stubbed out his cigarette with a shaky hand and she followed suit instinctively. He held out his hand and she allowed it to envelop hers. _Safe._

"It's a long story," he told her, leading her out into the cool night air. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Her hand squeezed his tightly and she looked into his dark eyes assuredly.

"Before I go anywhere with you, I think we need some introductions," she said playfully.

"Sure thing," he laughed. "Hello there, my name's Mitchell."

"I like that. Mitchell." She tested the name and leaned into him again. This time she reached up and boldly kissed him on the mouth. He trapped her inside the circle of his arms and deepened the kiss, his mouth moving gently but firmly against her own. She had been kissed by boys before, but this was so very different. Both of them were thrown off balance by the intensity of it, and it was a few moments before she could speak.

Eventually she said,

"Nice to meet you, Mitchell. I'm Josie."

**A****/N I really struggled with making her the right age. Hope you guys think this is about right, considering Mitchell's around 25. Poor Clare Higgins (the actress) is nowhere near old enough to have dated him in the 60s, so I did what I thought was best.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Hx**


End file.
